The True Meaning Of Hate
by hippy-lip
Summary: What happens when all you wanted was exceptance and you never got it... NaruAnko
1. Chapter 1

This is my first naruto Fanfic YAY for me

Now let's list some stuff: oocness, AU, Bashing, possible lemon, Possible OC.

And the retrieve Sasuke mission was a success

Disclaimer: NARUTO IS ALL MINE MINE Gets taken away by the men in white jackets

Lots of bashing (Coughcoughsakura-bitchcoughsasuke-temecough) yay!

Kyuubi: **WAZUUP**

Thoughts: 'Wazuup'

KyuubiNaruto: Not much…having a beer watching the game

The True Meaning Of Hate

Naruto woke up in the most horrid way…An alarm clock (A/N: Whoever made them was a loony).

Today was supposed to be a Normal one. Get up at 6, Have ramen, go to the bridge, wait for 3-5 hours for Kakashi, when he arrives Shout with Sakura-Chan "YOUR LATE!" and then be knocked out of the picture so that Kakashi can train Sasuke. But this was no normal day today…today he was going to change

When he arrived at the bridge it seemed normal…Sasuke was thinking up new ways to be a grouch and Sakura was fawning over Sasuke.

Naruto began to walk up to them in his usual happy way, "Hi Sakura-Chan!" he cried and almost shouted, "Sasuke-teme", he Said with resent.

Sakura had a vein in her head showing. Even after Naruto saved Sasuke she still rejected Naruto and swooned over Sasuke. "NARUTO, Don't call Sasuke that. He could beat you any day so I don't know why you provoke him. Any way you're just a dead-last like Sasuke says!" ouch low blow from Sakura. Naruto didn't even look hurt but he pouted instead.

Sasuke just glared at Naruto. He was ungrateful after he was brought back.

As if on que there was a poof of smoke and Kakashi was there. "Sorry I was teaching a dog how to dance" he said while scratching the back of his head. You know what's next, and then there came a shout and a screech of "YOU'RE LATE" and "Liar". Kakashi ignored it and went on. "Sasuke today you will spar with me, Sakura you can practise your healing jutsus and Naruto you can……..um practise chakra control" Kakashi hesitated at the end.

'Damn!' Naruto thought. He sighed, 'Might as well go talk to the fox' he thought

Narutos mind

Naruto was in front of the Kyuubis Cage. "YO FOX!" Shouted Naruto

Then two blood red eyes appeared. **WHAT BRAT** Said kyuubi. "I am supposed to be practising Chakra control but I am bored of doing that so I thought I would come talk with you…" Said naruto in a shikamaru like voice. **I DON'T BLAME YOU KIT. AFTER ALL THAT SENSAI OF YOURS FAVORS THAT POMPUS UCHIHA. SO WHAT DID YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME ABOUT?** The fox said. "I dun no…anything"

They talked for what seemed like hour but was only about 30 minutes in the real world. After naruto and the fox finished talking he went over to sakura (A/n: in real world for all you bakas) who he saw was gazing upon a Sparing sasuke.

Sasuke was slowing down.

Sakura did not even notice sakura come up to him.

"Looks like sasukes gonna lose!"

Sakura almost jumped to the moon.

"Naruto you Dobe how dare you say that about sasuke. He's will never lose!" Sakura shouted

"Well he lost against me in the "valley of end" (SP?) In the retrieval mission" he said quietly

This got sakura MAD and she punched him square in the face sending him about hmmm 40 ft minimum…Thank Tsunade for that. Sakura walked up to naruto who had a pale bloody face. "Get up naruto im not done yet…" he didn't respond.


	2. Chapter 2

Sup people

Im bac with a new chap. Hoping to get the Naruanko relationship up.

Ok the disclaimers…fuzzy eyebrows to you

Lee: HIPPY DOES NOT OWN THIS FANFIC…!

Thank you l-

Lee: IF HE DID HE WOULD HAVE A WIFE AND HAVE CHILDREN INSTEAD OF LIVING IN-

Okokok now on with the story

Chapter 2!

Naruto awoke in front Kyuubis cage. When he looked up he saw the foxes red eyes "Holy Christ…what happened" Naruto said light-headed. **"You got KOed by a girl HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Kyuubis Laughter filled the cage. "You mean sakura-chan?" He shouted.

"**Well was there another girl that punched you 40 ft in practise…hmm perhaps Hinata" **Kyuubi said sarcastically. "Stupid baa-chan and her training" Naruto whispered.

**Now to more serious matters…that hit fractured your temples and your brain is bleeding…you will die soon…but there is one solution…" **kyuubi said in a serious tone. "hmmm…lets see its die or live…I choose live" he pointed out obviously. "So…what is the solution."

"**You have to take a fragment of my chakra…but there are side affects…you will grow fox ears (A/n: take that inuyasha), and some other stuff that I forgot sorry" he said while sweat dropping.**

"Fox ears…cool, The other stuff must be a lot more cooler." He said while thinking of what he would get, but this author is to lazy to describe.

"**But don't blame me if you get paws…I warned you. I will give you some of your chakra when you awake. You will feel pain that no human should. I will heal you right after the changes. Now If you would wake up…"**

(The real world ya)

Naruto woke up with a splitting head. He tried to move his neck but he couldn't. Then A large wave of pain hit him. He began to scream. It was worse than what the villagers could do to him. He began to roll around in pain, he continued to scream. He could hear faint voices…not of his team…but of…lee and gai? Wtf. The pain stoped after about 30 minutes. Then he could hear clearly. He could hear Tsunade saying, "Leave him until tomorrow, he needs rest" Then he hears a choruses of "Hai Hokage-sama" then he door open and footsteps and then the door close. Then he fainted from exhaustion.

The next morning he awoke feeling fresh. He jumped out of what was surprisingly a bed and stretched his arms and legs. He felt…taller? He looked around and saw that he was in a hospital room. He saw another door in the room apart from the one leaving the room. It was the bathroom. After taking care of business he looked at the mirror… "WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted so that it could be heard throughout the entire hospital. He had freakin fox ears, as well as, Sharp teeth, A lot thicker whisker marks, Hair that looked exactly like the yondiames (SP?), Blue eyes with redslits and only then did he notice…HE WAS IN HIS BOXERS! 'WTF' he thought. He looked at his body. He had A hard six-pack, large arms and shoulders, he also had 3 scars on his body…1 caused by the chidori…and the others looked just like it (DUN DUN DUN try and guess what ive done ;)). He heard the door open to the other room and he could hear and smell them. There was 2 pairs of feet and one smelled like sake while the other smelled like…Dango? He heard a Knock at the door "Naruto get out here know!"…Yup it was baa-chan, but who was the other. "Hold on a sec jeez" He opened the door to find Tsunade…but he was taller than her. When she saw him she had an instant nosebleed…only if she wasn't 50. "Hi baa-chan" he said…he found out that his voice was lower. Tsunade snapped out of it and looked at naruto again. She pulled him into a tight hug and I mean tight. "Baa-aa-Chan c-cannot breath and you smell of a lot of sake" She let go of hem and glared, that's when the one accompanying her shouted "AHHH KAWAII!" the ears duh

Xxxxxxxxxxx

So what do you think…short I know but im new and I suck


	3. Poll chapy

Bah I cant be bothered to write at the moment cause of test and stuff and I don't know what to do about the pairing sooo im gonna let you decide the parings

The choices are

Naruino

Narukuranai

Naruyuki (girl of first movie)

Narutayuya

Narukin

naruOC

narushiz (How am I gonna write this stuff sigh)

naruhina

and last naru/ some gal from inuyasha, bleach or finalfantsy lol

NO NARUSAKU…I hate dat bitch

Anyway the rating will go up and im gonna let this poll be up for a while so

Ja Ne

Rips shirt to have a blue shirt under and a H on it I HO HIPPY-LIP AWAY Flys away


	4. Chapter 4

WOW that's a lot of reviews

The results are Drumroll

Naruanko: 6 VOTES!

Narukure: 8 VOTES! GASP

Naruhina: 5 VOTES!

Naruyuki: 4 Votes!

Narutayu: 3 Votes!

NaruOC: 3 votes

NaruTen: 2 votes

All the others are 1-2

NARUTO X KURNAI WINS!

Disclaimer: Me: ok kishmoto…lets have MORTAL COMBAT!

Kishimoto: Gahh lee get him

Me: FUK!

On with the story

Naruto looked at the other "Huh AHH CRAZY EXAMINER!" Shouted naruto as he he glared at Anko. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked. "Im the one that brought you here ya punk…but you were smaller earlier…!" then anko looked at his body…and she fainted from blood loss.

"Naruto…" Tsunade said in a serious tone "Do you know what happened to you…". "One sec"

_NARUTOS MINDSCAPE DUN DUN DUN !_

"_HEY SUPREME FURBALL YOU AWAKE". _As he said that a tail whipped out and sent him into the nearest wall. "**yawn YOU BRAT I WAS HAVING THE BEST DREAM WITH ALL THE VIXENS AND…"** he looked at naruto to see he was up and looking at im like this --. **"Urr never mind, what do you want". **_"I want to know what happened before I went into the hospital…and why do I have 2 extra scares" _**"Well…"**

_**FLASH BACK NO JUTSU!**_

_After naruto had been knocked out by sakura, sasuke and kakashi finshed there spar. "Sakura what happened!" said kakashi. "I-I knocked out naruto hehe"said sakura nerviously. "Well nothing new there. sigh Trainings out for today guys Ja ne. and with that kakashi disapered with a 'poof'._

_After kakashi was gone sasuke turned on his sharningan and prepared a Chidori. When he had fininshed he plunged a chidori into narutos chest. He prepared another one and did the same but in a different spot._

_Then red chara flared around narutos body and made an outline of a fox. It began to heal narutos scars but not the one in the head. _

_Sasuke dashed out of the clearing in the opisite way of kanoha as did sakura (I need help with my fanfiction…)._

_**KAI!**_

"**And they all lived happily ever after…wait what?"**

"Ok that was odd…but why would sasuke leave again…".** "Its sasgay what do you expect"…**

**That's the end of that chap… god I need technique can someone help me make fanfics. I would greatly accept it.**

**Oh and I might add a harem if I get 10 reviews **


End file.
